There Is No Beginning To The Story: Pansy&Ron
by Roz-Scott
Summary: This is where I'm going to put my various Ronsy/Ransy one shots, song fics and drabbles. If you find these wonderful and want a long story then you should put that in the Reviews! ;3 Rated M because, come on it's Ron and Pansy duh!
1. Feb 15th

Author's Note: I own nothing but the plot and strange dialogue, JK owns the characters and various places ect. Also this is were I'm going to put my various Ronsy/Ransy one shots, song fics and drabbles. This one is going to a songfic using 'Feb.15th' by Bright Eyes, I do not own those lyrics and if I was half the writer Conor Oberst is these would be better. xDD Also Review and favorite is love :3!

* * *

**All eyes on the calendar  
Another year I claim of total indifference  
To here the days pile up**

**Feb. 15th**

**Bright Eyes**

The chatter surrounds him as he sits on the bar stool, broken, tired and feeling the effect of the alcohol was running through his veins. He wasn't in the mood to stand out like he usually did yet; the flaming red hair was like a beacon calling everyone to him. They had fought again, this time about what he didn't do less than twenty-four hours ago. He had told her that the holiday she cherished was rubbish, only made to make lonely people feel less than what they were and to give couples the right to parade around like kings and queens. Even with tears in her eyes he didn't regret his words, she screamed about how he never had any feelings, and he retorted with "Because you have enough for both of us!" He ran his hand through his red beacon to make the memory not as vivid while his blue eyes ran down the bar he was leaning on.

The regular patrons filled the bar, a round man who sells knock off wands, a ragged looking woman who is the best cook in town gulped down some fire whiskey before he turned his face to look down the other end of the bar. Several people filled that side, one caught his eye as there was something about them, something familiar, but in his current state he couldn't place her face. He brought his drink up to his lips, but feeling the air that filled the glass rather than the liquid he had been drinking turned his eyes to the bartender before ordering another. His sea colored eyes fell back to the glass as he watched the liquid pour and splatter onto the wood counter top. The weight of a hand landing firmly on his shoulder caused him to look at the person, the messy black hair, weary eyes hidden by his glasses and his face contorted into an expression of worry stood next to him. Ron gave a weak sideways smile as his friend took a seat next to him. The room was filled with spurts of laughter, clanking of glass and the smoke of some cigarettes, but between the two friends there was silence. The kind that made you feel like you were choking slowly, as the pressure to talk crept around you until you couldn't take it anymore and whatever was floating around in your head popped out through your lips.

"Where's my sister?" Ron asked unsure if that should have been the first thing to ask. His eyes studying his friends' facial expression as Harry shrugged before taking a swing from the bottled beer he had ordered during their silent strangling. "She called from her office asking me to come here and talk to you." Harry said as he sat the bottle back-down onto the wood, "You and Mione fought again I hear." He added as he tilted his head to look at his friend. Ron let out an exhausted sigh, "Valentine's Day wouldn't be normal between us if we didn't fight." He said with chuckle before he gulped down his glass, Harry shook his head and chuckled with his friend. "What I don't get is why you two don't just call it quits and end this crazy relationship you two have?" Harry asked as the chuckles faded into the background. Ron thought for a second before he spoke, "Because it's too hard to tell someone new everything about me, I mean Mione already knows why I hate spiders, what I've been through, and to do that with another person is just exhausting to even think about." Harry wrinkled his forehead in confusion, "So you're staying with her because it's easier than letting someone else in?" he asked. Ron nodded, "Pretty much mate. I mean I love the girl to death, but she is too much my opposite for me to look at her the way you look at Ginny." Harry nodded as though he understood, but he didn't; "Besides I think the wizarding world would end if I broke it off with her." Harry choked on his drink as Ron made this statement, "That's a bit vain." He said after he pulled the bottle from his lips, "No it's true, my mother would hex me any time she saw me, Ginny would yell at me, and you would be stuck with two friends who are mad at each other. Oh and don't get me going on how Rita would spin that story until every witch and wizard was tired of it. I can see the headline now, 'The Golden Trio splits up due to the Bumbling Redhead's failing relationship with the Muggleborn.' Now don't tell me that isn't what would happen." Ron said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at his best friend.

After Harry's question was answered by Ron they moved onto various topics, quidditch, work, and after Harry caught his buzz up to Ron's they began down the road of nostalgia. "I still can't believe you and Lavender were a thing," Harry said with a slap to Ron's back. Ron shrugged, "What I can't believe is the fact that you got your first real kiss before me. I mean really you couldn't let me try something before you." He said in a teasing voice, Harry laughed a boisterous laugh and ordered another round for the duo. As Harry grabbed the two bottles of beer that was left in front of them he spoke, "You know who I always thought was extremely pretty?" he asked as he handed one of the bottles over to Ron. "MY sister?" he asked with shrug and smile. Harry shook his head as pulled the bottle from his lips, "No, Luna." He stated before wiping remaining drops of beer off his lips with his sleeve. Ron tilted his head in disbelief, "Loony Luna? Really?" he asked still not sure if Harry meant to say that name. Harry nodded, "She was different, I know that, but if you just looked at her she sent a wave of calm around her and whoever was in her life." He said as he twisted the bottle in his hands while the bottom of it stayed on the counter. Ron nodded in agreement, he had never thought of her that way, but then again he had his own secret crush back then too. Ron looked at Harry as he set his bottle on the counter, "I'm going to tell you something that has been kept from you, it's about me and who I fancied while at Hogwarts. But you have to swear not to tell anyone." He said as he grabbed Harry's shoulder and pointed his finger at him in a stern way, if he hadn't been drunk that is. Harry nodded as he followed suit and set his beer on the counter as well, "Alright I swear, so who was it?" Ron looked around the room just to be safe, "Pansy." He whispered barely able to let the word slip past his tongue, Harry's wide eyes and open mouth said it all. "What?!" he said too loud, Ron tried to hush him as Harry stood up out of shock and dismay. "I know, I know. She was cruel, nosy, bossy, and yet she gave off this sense of unadulterated, dark, mysterious sexiness. So much so that when she was around I couldn't help, but stare at her, so I made sure I stayed away from her as much as possible." Ron's confession brought Harry back to the real world, a world where his best friend wasn't pining over the Slytherin Princess, and they were just telling truths to one another.

The smell of a clove cigarette washed over the two as a woman in tight form fitting dress made her way to the bar. Her raven hair was in waves, her eyes were a deep mossy green and her lips were glossy. Ron hit Harry's shoulder before pointing at the one person he wasn't supposed to be seeing at the moment in his life. Harry turned to see her standing there her green eyes fell on the two as they gawked at her, "Well if it isn't Weasel and Scar Head." She said as her eyebrow raised and a smile spread across her pouted lips.

* * *

++Yep you have to wait till the next one sowwy D: ++


	2. Feb 15th part two

Author's Note: I own nothing but the plot and strange dialogue, JK owns the characters and various places ect. Also this is were I'm going to put my various Ronsy/Ransy one shots, song fics and drabbles. This one is going to a songfic using 'Feb.15th' by Bright Eyes, I do not own those lyrics and if I was half the writer Conor Oberst is these would be better. xDD Also Review and favorite is love:3!

WARNING: Smutiness at the end! Also it's a lot longer than I expected.

* * *

**With decisions to be made  
I'm sure all of them were wrong  
Into this song, I send myself  
And with these drinks I plan to collapse and forget  
This wasted year  
These wasted years  
Devoted friends, they disappear**

**Feb. 15****th**

**By Bright Eyes**

* * *

Pansy was all dressed up and abandoned, Draco had once again chosen his work over her and this always leads to her weakness. She had sat at the restaurant alone for far too long, the stares and whispers that surrounded her table was deafening. With the poise she was embedded with from a young age she walked out of the place and into a local pub. In this particular night the tavern was full, she had ordered a glass of wine when she felt the stares of a stranger and retreated to a back table by the window. Her turbulent relationship with Draco was one for books, arguments lead to screaming which lead to throwing things until something broke in them and they collapsed giving in to the lust they had for one another. Her eyes were focused on her reflection of her compact mirror, trying to fix her makeup when she heard a laugh. She looked up to see Weasley and Potter enjoying themselves far too much compared to the state her emotions were in. A sly smile spread across her lips as she watched the duo.

As the last drink of her wine passed through her lips she had come to the conclusion to go say hi to her old school mates. She stood up when she saw Harry pull away from Ron with the look of astonishment plastered on his face. Her delicate hands smoothed down the tight dress before running through her hair, if she was to be seen by people who thought they knew her she was going to look faultless. The greeting escaped her lips with ease as the two gaped at her. "Uh-Hello Parkinson." Harry stammered out the salutation completely ignoring hers. Pansy quickly stuck out her hand, "Nope, Malfoy now," she said as she moved the ring slightly causing the light to shine on it impeccably. "Well soon to be Malfoy." She finished with bitterness only she could sew through his surname before puffing the last bit of her cigarette. Harry glanced at Ron, who was still in a state of dismay, "Congrats then, you're the first one out of Hogwarts I've met, who is engaged." Harry said feeling the air move from joyful to detached between the now trio. A wide smile spread across her lips, being the first at anything was a triumph for her. "Really? I would have thought Weasley here would have asked Granger to marry him right after the battle." She said as she nodded her head slightly towards Ron, the mention of Hermione caused him to come out of his trance. "That just shows how much you know then doesn't it?" he spat as he was flooded with the anger he came in here with. Pansy raised her eyebrow as she stubbed out the clove cigarette in an empty bottle on the bar and separating the two with her back to Harry, "Looks like I've touched a nerve Weasley," she said as moved her face closer to his "Don't worry," she winked at him, "I won't tell anyone." She removed her hand from his shoulder and ordered a round of fire whiskey for the three of them.

Harry glanced at his watch, "Shit, look Ron I have to go. Ginny wants to go do something with your mother tomorrow morning." He said as he gulped down the rest of his beer before sliding out from his seat. Ron's eyes had mysteriously found their way to Pansy's round bottom as she leaned on the bar while waiting on the drinks, he pulled them away when Harry spoke. "Really, are we all suppose to be there?" he asked trying to remember if Hermione had told him about this gathering or not. Harry shrugged, "I think so, but don't take my word for it." He said as he looked at Pansy, as she took his spot in the stool next to Ron. Pansy's eyes darted from Harry to Ron, "Are you sure you two can't stay for one more drink?" she asked with a pout as she pointed at the fresh shots before them. Harry shook his head, "No I have to go it's quite late. Although it's good to see that you and Malfoy are getting along." He said with a smile before looking at Ron, "What I still have half a beer left." He said as he swirled the beer around in the brown bottle. Harry leaned to Ron's ear, "Just don't do anything stupid." His words although brought out of concern caused Ron to feel belittled. "Yeah, yeah I know." He said shrugging off Harry, and with a wave he walked out.

Pansy crossed her legs as the ginger next to her shuffled uncomfortably, "You know you can go, it's not like I need your company or anything." She said as she moved to face the bar, she leaned on the counter with crossed arms unknowingly causing her cleavage to be more pronounced. Ron noticed, "And you're the last person I want to talk to so let's just finish these shots and I'll go." He said as he pulled his eyes away from her pale chest. She ran her hand through her hair as Ron gulped down his beer, "Wow Weasley I didn't know you were such a drinker that fuzzy brunette has led you to it I suppose," she said with a sigh. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip tasting the intriguing residue that clove cigarettes leave behind. Ron rolled his eyes, "And I suppose Malfoy is all rainbows and sunshine?" he asked placing the empty bottle onto the counter. She looked at him as a twinkle of anger flashed in her eyes before the overcast of indifference covered it up. "I knew what he was when we got together, besides we have shots to attend to." She grabbed one and handed it to the redhead, the brush of their hands slightly touching sent a wave through her arm that traveled to her spine. She ignored it and grabbed one for herself, "Let's toast," she said as she raised the tiny glass into the air. Ron looked at her as he scrunched his face up in confusion, "To what?" he asked as he raised his glass. To him it seemed like a rather forced silly form of friendship. Pansy pursed her lips as she thought for a moment, "To making the world jealous of our lives." She said with the same vibrancy she had when she walked up to him. His blue eyes rolled over her, "That's the worst toast ever." He said before he brought down his hand to his lips throwing the shot down his throat. Pansy let out humph before doing the same, the burning that slid down her throat reminded her that she was still alive, while Draco for this moment in time was not. Ron's contoured face caused Pansy to giggle, "Not a liquor drinker I see." She said as the warmth of the liquor filled her body with a feeling she indulged in every time Draco chose something over her, which was far too often then, she let on. Ron shook his head as the added liquor filled his belly and mingled with the beer that was there first.

His head was spinning when the flash of Pansy lighting another cigarette stopped it, "Why do you smoke?" he asked feeling unchained from his usual stammering self her presence used to bring. Pansy puffed on the filtered end before she blew it out away from them, "Why do you drink?" she asked in retort to his question. Ron narrowed his eyes at her, "I asked first Parkinson." He stated as his eyes traveled over her curvy form that was closer than he had ever dreamed of it being. Pansy gave a small shrug as she noticed his traveling eyes, she shifted so her chest stuck out a little more and that gave her back a little more length, "I smoke because some find it sexy." She said in sultry voice as she looked at him, he had grown to be an attractive man, but he was still tied down to that mudblood. Ron chuckled, "You mean Draco finds it sexy," he stated with a roll of his eyes. Pansy took a deep inhale off the slender cigarette, "For your information, Draco hates it. But others find alluring," she purred as the white smoke emanated from her lips. Ron focused on the way the smoke seemed to pour out of her lush pink lips the right amount, her tongue ran over her top lip causing him to be aroused at the sight. "Now tell me why someone like you drinks," she said while she moved to face her companion. "It makes me feel good, "he said simply as he was reminded that this was Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy's soon to be wife and a wave of embarrassment washed over his mind as he thought of Hermione. Pansy lightly placed her cigarette in an ashtray the bartender brought over before she leaned over and placed her hand on his knee, "And why would you need to feel good, Weasley?" she asked as her deep green eyes connected with his bright blue ones.

He could have blamed the liquor that poured through his veins, or his emotional state that moment when he decided enough was enough, but no he didn't. One only blames something on other things when they feel they have done something wrong, he didn't feel it was wrong. The way her lips were parted, inviting him to kiss them, and the way she moved closer to him, it all felt right. Their lips crashed together, yearning for contact from the other and the whimper she let out when he cupped her face in his hand to deepen the kiss would drive any man wild with desire. Pansy pulled away first, "Although I do enjoy putting on a show Weasley. We must remember that I am pledged to someone else." Her whispered words, as she looked at his lips in want, were just simple words. "Then for tonight promise to be mine," he asked as felt his heart racing, the lust building up inside him and forgetting where they were. She looked up into his eyes, "Come with me then." The heat between the pair faded as she stood up and pulled him by the arm out the door. And, with a loud crack they were no longer on the sidewalk outside the pub; no they were somewhere dark and silent. Ron's eyes tried to focus on the location as they scanned the room. "Pansy?" he asked as he didn't feel her next to him, fear rushed through his head as the thought of her tricking him, came into his mind. She pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist lit all the candles that adorned the room. "Did you lose me Weasley?" she purred in a playful tone. As the light poured from the candles he saw her, the wand in her hand before she set it on the nightstand next to the bed and his desire overran his fear. He walked to her before he wrapped his arms around her form and pulled her to him. She looked up at the taller man as their lips collided once again.

Pansy moaned into his mouth as he moved his hands down her back unzipping her dress in the process, "Don't think this means I like you Weasley." She said breathlessly as he moved his mouth to the crook of her neck, while his hands slid the dress off with ease. His lips parted as he moved them to her ear, "I wouldn't have it any other way Parkinson." He whispered before nibbling on the lobe, Pansy felt goose bumps go up her arm as she undid his pants before dropping down to slide them and his socks along with his shoes off. The bulge from his excitement was clear through his boxers as he stood before her, a smile came across her lips as she thought of the taste of him. She slowly stood back up in a way that caused her breast to graze his member making him gasp from the contact. Her hands slipped under his shirt, feeling his body for the first time as he grabbed her hair and pulled her into another kiss. Pansy pulled away once more, "Let's get rid of this pesky shirt first." She said as she lifted the shirt off of him, his body was much like his face covered in freckles yet it was toned from the hard training of the years past quidditch playing. Her eyes traveled over his freckled body as she licked her lips, Ron couldn't take any longer and pulled her towards him before they both fell onto the bed. Pansy giggled, as looked down at him her arms on either side of his head and moved her legs so she was straddling him. She pushed herself away from his face as she arched her back causing her to press against him as she unlatched her bra. His hands instantly began to roam over her, they started at her hips where he lightly gripped them to then, moved to her stomach sending chills throughout her body. Ron moaned as she ground herself on top of him; she threw her head back as his hands began to lightly play with her nipples making them more erect. Ron couldn't contain himself any longer he quickly grabbed her hips and rolled on top of her, his leg hitting the nightstand.

His lips started at the nap of her neck as she let out whimpers, he traveled to both of her nipples flicking each one with the tip of his tongue before biting lightly, her breaths quicken as hand did the rest of the moving. He lightly dragged his fingertips around her flat pale stomach as she bit her bottom lip; he rolled off her as he played with edge of her panties. She lets out breathy exhale before he bit the spot on her neck and slipping his digits under the silky undergarments. "Weasley!" she exclaimed as the rush of pain and pleasure washed over her body at the same time. He moaned into her neck as his fingers felt how wet she had become, he gently began to run his middle finger on her lips as she began to squirm clearly wanting more than teasing touching. He pulled away from her, the clear disappointment on her face as he stood up, "On your stomach Parkinson." He said with a stern voice, she smirked at him before doing as she was told. He took off his boxers before he slid hers off of her, her ivory skin complimented the dark blankets that were on the bed, and the candlelight made her skin give off a softness he hadn't noticed until now. His hand gripped her hip as the other took hold of his aching member; he began to run it on her wet mound, causing a low growl to escape her lips before he entered her. She instantly threw back her head as a scream of pleasure flowed from her throat, his hands moved to her hair as he pulled it. Right then he didn't care about her pain tolerance as he thrusts rhythmically in and out of her. "Oh god you're so fucking wet Parkinson." He said as he pounded into causing her feel his length go deep inside her. She arched her back further as she reached his hand on her hip, "Touch me Weasley," she said in a half scream as he yanked her hair once more. She guided his hand to the right spot, the throbbing little nub that was begging to be touched. Ron began to circle it with his index finger which sent a moan out of Pansy.

With every moan, scream and whimper that escaped her lips Ron found it harder and harder to keep from his climax. He pulled out of her before he reached the point of no-return and flipped her on her back once more. She was taken aback by the sudden change in position, but before she could say anything she felt his tongue on her. "You taste so good." He said before returning to licking up her juices that flowed from her. Pansy grabbed his hair as she bucked her hips against his face wanting to climax like this, "Oh Weasley," she said as she arched her back. "Don't stop, please don't fucking stop." She commanded as she edged closer and closer to the bless she hadn't experienced in month. He moaned with her as she screamed from the intense pleasure that started from her loins and spread out through her body. She collapsed flatly onto the bed as her heart tried to settle, her eyes looked at him, "Fuck me Weasley." She said as her hand slid across her own naked body, Ron smiled as he stood there, "Your such a whore Parkinson," he said as he pushed his length into her once again. At first she was still too tight from her climax, but at her request he pushed himself in and out of her. His hands held tight on her hips as he became animistic, Pansy watched as he used her giving her great pleasure, "Oh Merlin Weasley!" she let out as he pressed against her G spot. Ron looked at her, "Call me Ron" he commanded as he shoved his full-length into her. She gasped, "Oh Ron!" she responded before they both fell onto the bed in as they reeled from the waves of pleasure.

++Honestly I don't know if that was good or not DD:++


	3. Feb 15th three

Author's Note: I own nothing but the plot and strange dialogue, JK owns the characters and various places ECT. Also this is where I'm going to put my various Ronsy/Ransy one shots, song fics and drabbles. This one is going to a songfic using 'Feb.15th' by Bright Eyes, I do not own those lyrics and if I was half the writer Conor Oberst is these would be better. xDD Also Review and favorite is love:3

* * *

**Some decisions you don't make  
I guess it's like breathing and not wanting to  
There are some things that you can't fake  
I guess that it is typical  
To cling to memories you'll never get back again  
And to sort through old photographs of a summer long ago  
Or a friend that you used to know  
****-**

**Feb 15****th**

**Bright Eyes**

* * *

The minutes turned into hours that led to days; soon it was several months since that night had happened. For Ron it felt like it was a dream that was washed away with the daylight, he had awoken the following morning in an empty bed. A note on the pillow next to him said: 'You need to leave before noon. That's when Draco comes home for lunch. -Pansy'. He didn't have time to think before he was putting on his clothes from the day before and apparated to his own house. Luckily for him Hermione wasn't there, he had showered and put on clean clothes. In all aspects he knew he would be in trouble still with the one he was with, but he had also felt the heaviness in his heart when the one he wanted didn't want him back.

The first fight that stemmed for that night was nuclear, but not enough to tear them apart. No they stayed together, the arguments from minor things faded and soon they were back to where they were when they had gotten together. That was until an owl came for them, the owl was a rather delicate looking bird, but the dark feathers had sheen of green hidden against the black. As it tapped on the window of their dwelling, Ron had noticed it was a black barn owl as Hermione walked to the window before allowing it in. The bird flew to the coffee table that held one book; Hermione's copy of the Beedle and the Bard, Hermione followed the owl with a treat she pulled from a bowl next to the window. "Lovely little thing isn't it?" she cooed as she fed the bird before pulling the parcel that was tied to its leg. The package was wrapped in a silver covering with emerald lettering on it, 'The event of the season calls for your attention,' it read. Hermione tilted her head in curiosity as she began to pull the lovely paper off the box beneath it. The box she revealed was made out of black oak, "I suppose you should open it," Ron said as he stared at the box while moving to her. She nodded before lifting the lid up, inside was an enchanted music box. The soft sound of a harp filled the room before a lovely voice poured out dancing with the music, "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger you are affectionately requested to join in drinks, celebration and dancing. The occasion is to rejoice the engagement of Ms. Pansy Parkinson to Mr. Draco Malfoy. No endowment is called for just your prestigious presence," after that lovely melody enchanted fireworks of green, black and silver erupted from the box. Hermione giggled, the sight brought a scowl to Ron's face before he diminished it at her eyes gazing upon him. A small heart floated from the tiny dancer's hands, on the heart the date was written in script, they only had two weeks to prepare for the party.

In the two weeks between when they had received their own invitation they had learned that nearly everyone in their year at Hogwarts had been invited, excluding the ones who had lost their lives during the battle. Ron had tried to convince Hermione that it was rubbish to think that they would welcome them warmly to the party and had only invited them because they wanted to show off. Nevertheless she had bought a dress and him a suit to wear to the party. Ron had given in to defeat when Harry said he and Ginny would be going since Luna and Neville would there. During the day of the party Ron spent most of it trying to push the thought of Pansy naked before him. His work brought him no relief only pausing his lucid daydreams of that night, soon it was time for him to go home and go to the god awful party.

His hand rested softly on the doorknob that led him into his home as he sighed heavily knowing how the night would most likely end for him. With a twist at the wrist he opened the door; he heard the bustling of Hermione getting ready in the bedroom as he walked to it. She was pulling the red dress up covering her slim figure nicely as he watched form the door. His shoulder pressed against the frame as he crossed his arms, "This is my last ditch effort," he said sending a shock of fright through her, she narrowed her eyes, "Why do you always do that?" she questioned as a result to her scare. Ron chuckled, "It's not my fault that you scare so easily. Now as I was stating, this is my last ditch effort to try to make you see reason Mione," he said with a bit of whine in her name, Hermione rolled her eyes as she zipped up her dress before pulling her hair into a tight bun. "Ronald, really? The first time we get to go out together in months and you want to ruin it by trying to weasel your way out of it?"She scolded as she pinned her bun in place without looking at him. Ron's head slightly dipped down as his eyes moved from her to the ground, "No I just want to make sure that you know this isn't something we are obligated to do," he said softly, Hermione dropped her hands from her hair and walked over to him. "Ron just to pretend to have a good time, I mean think of it as a reunion of friends and not as some sort of trick played out by Malfoy and Parkinson." She cooed as placed her hand on the side of his face; he looked at her dark eyes and smiled. "Ok then," he said before he moved to get ready as well.

After a quick shower Ron dressed in his suit, a simple black jacket with matching slacks and a starch white shirt, and Hermione stood in her light purple dress that ended half way on her thigh. They apparated to the Parkinson Mansion were the party was being held. They landed outside the tall metal gate with a curly P where the gate was towered over them. Hermione let go of his arm as she opened the gate before he followed her to the door, the lawn was filled with sculptures that moved and water fountain with mermaids holding a goblet from which the water poured. Hermione turned to face Ron one more time before knocking, "Enjoy yourself Ronald, please? For my sake." She pleaded as she fixed his collar, which was unnecessary; Ron nodded as she turned to knock on the wide white door. The heavy door creaked opened revealing a filled, rather large, room of people. The gentleman who opened the door asked if they needed anything and with a shake of their heads he smiled leaving them to their own accord. Ron looked at the decorations that covered the walls, large pictures of the couple covered them, some of them at Hogwarts, and most of them as kids and one that he was sure would be on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Ron grabbed a champagne glass off a serving tray that walked by him as Hermione looked around the room for their friends. Her hand grabbed his free one when his sea colored eyes had spotted what he thought was Pansy, before pulling him and saying, "Look there's Luna!" in a squeal of excitement. When she stopped pulling him along like a lost puppy he took a sip as he saw Luna in a dress that complimented her figure and personality. The girls began to chat about the wondrous invites and their various work challenges as his eyes began to scan the room again as Hermione began to compliment the blond on her dress choice.

He felt the warmth of a body next to him, "Couldn't stay away?" the body whispered in his ear the breath sent a wave of chills went down his spine. He raised the glass to his lips again, unsure if it was his longing to hear her voice or the real life version of her. She moved from behind him to his side, he glanced at her sideways, her heels brought her tiny figure about five inches taller, her eyes were looking out on to the room. "So it's true?" he said in a low voice to her, in the years before he had felt the sting of jealousy, but this was different, jealousy began to boil in his stomach as he starred at the pair in the picture. "Weasley I asked first," she stated as she ran her hands over the elaborate diamond necklace that twinkled brilliantly in the light. Ron finished his glass of champagne, "You were the one asking for my attendance." A smirk played on his lips as he felt a sense of self-confidence with that statement, "Besides I can see that you really find the whole idea of marrying Draco repulsive." He added in his state of a full ego. Pansy flipped her hair off of her naked left shoulder, "Yes it's true, I'm marrying Draco," she simply stated ignoring his following statement about her fiancé. "But of course you already knew that didn't you?" she asked as moved to face him. His smirk turned into a smile, "Yes I think I'm still blind in my left eye from the shine of that rock." At this Pansy giggled, Ron turned his back on Hermione who was talking to Neville as they laughed, Pansy was wearing a deep green dress that ended mid thigh, it was gathered to one side on her waistline giving her hourglass figure a more pronounced appearance and left her shoulders exposed.

Ron opened his mouth to say something about her appearance when the body of Draco Malfoy walked up behind her. His arm snaked around her waist in a gingerly way that one might be convinced of their love if they didn't look at the couple's eyes. Her green eyes harden from the twinkling ones that had been there moments ago. Her shoulders tensed a bit as she forced a smile on her lips as he brought her close to his body. Ron placed his empty glass on a tray that stopped near them before taking another as he was forced to face his nemesis, not only from the past, but in this present situation Ron has gotten himself involved in. "Weasley," Draco's voice broke the strange interaction that was going on in Ron's head. "Glad to see you came. In all honesty I told Pans here that you wouldn't show our face here. You know with our past interactions, but now look at you." Draco added trying to make his voice sound as pleasant by Ron's presence. Ron let out a forced chuckle, "We were kids then," he said before he took a large drink from his new glass. Pansy cleared her throat, "See told you dear, all water under the bridge". She said as she turned and smiled up at Draco, who was still taller than her five eight frame by four inches, Draco nodded, "Come love, Blaise is here with his latest girlfriend you must come see her". He said as he began to pull her away with him, she stood her ground and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Darling, I was conversing with Mr. Weasley. I don't want to be rude and walk away". She said as she widened her eyes giving her a look of innocence, he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her cheek and clearly whispering something to her ear before walking back the way he came.

She turned to face Ron once again letting out an air between her lips as she relaxed her body once more. Pansy walked to Ron and grabbed the glass he had recently acquired before bringing it to her lips. The action in Ron's mind seemed rather intimate for the duo, sharing drinks was something one did with their significant other rather than a person they are supposed to only use or hate. She gulped down the rest of the glass before her olive eyes looked at him, "Let's go talk somewhere less crowded." Her voice was soft, sultry yet stern. She placed the empty glass on a tray that walked by before taking a hold of Ron's hand and pulling him away from his friends. Since she had grown up in the house she knew the fastest ways to get somewhere more private for them. The crowd thinned out as she tugged him along, and soon they were outside, on the patio. She dropped his hand as she inhaled the night's air and fragrance coming off of the flowers that filtered throughout the green landscape before them. The night's air was cool, but not cold and gave a pleasant breeze every so often. Ron downed the rest of his glass and sat the empty thing on a table that was made of marble. Pansy ran her hand through her hair as she gazed out to her childhood sanctuary, "I used to come out here to hide," she confessed. Ron starred at her; even though it was just her back he could tell she was reminiscing by her tone was dreamy and had certain softness about it. She turned sharply, her green eyes focused on his, "You know Weasley," she said as she slowly approached him. "I would have never guessed a Gryffindor like you would have been able to please a pureblood Slytherin unless it was I who had experienced it." She stopped her movement just a foot away from him, her words caused his ears to perk up and tint with the light red she loved to cause him.

In a rash, instinctive move he closed the gap that separated their bodies, his hands went to the sides of her face and his lips went to hers. Ron felt the heat coming off her pale body as he moved his hands to her hair. Pansy pulled his body close to hers as much as she could without falling over, she opened her mouth allowing him to enter, and their tongues danced in each other's mouth. He lightly pulled her hair causing a light moan to escape her lips and bit down on her bottom lip making her breath catch in her throat. Ron let go of her lip and proceed to leave a light trail of kisses from her mouth to her soft spot on the crook of her neck. Pansy relaxed her head back as she lost herself in the intense pleasure he brought her. Her eyes closed to focus on the way he was alternating from lightly biting the spot to kissing it and tickling her with his tongue. The sensations that shot through her traveled swiftly from her neck to her spine and made their way to her now moistened mound. Ron's hand moved from her hair while the other was still tangled in the raven mess, to her leg and brought it up. His now throbbing member wanted to desperately be inside her again, but he knew this wasn't the time nor the place to be doing that.

A saddened gasp followed by the loud crash of glass onto the floor caused him to stop, Pansy's head snapped back up as she pulled away from Ron, and there in the doorway stood the slender form of Ginny Weasley. The glass scattered on the floor before her, her mouth opened and her eyes darting from Ron to Pansy and back again. Pansy began to fix her dress that had become a little askew in the make out session, while Ron gawked at his sister whose shock turned to dismay. "I-I," was all Ron could manage to say before Ginny's confusion turned to anger. She swiftly turned and started to the direction of Hermione, Harry, and Luna. Ron glanced at Pansy unsure of what to do, "Go stop her!" she said as she ran her hand through her hair in hopes of looking like she did before. He nodded before he began his sprint after his sister, "Gin!" he called when he saw her walking in a fast pace towards the one person he didn't want knowing about this. "Ginny! It's not what you think!" he called as the crowd grew bigger around them. She stopped and turned to face him as they were only a couple of feet from their group of friends. "Not what I think?" she said coolly with a hint of venom.

The crowd around the siblings became quiet, "Tell me, then Ronald Weasley, what is it I think then?" she tempted as she crossed her arms over her chest with her brown eyes narrowed at him. Ron cleared his throat; he didn't have a comeback for that and to say anything right now would surely cause her to hex him. "Gin, it's not like that," he said softly as he approached her she backed away. "Ronald Bilius Wealsey, don't do that, don't treat me like some sort of child! I know what I saw and what I saw was you on the patio groping and kissing Pansy Parkinson!" she yelled the last part so the whole room of people would know. Ron became flushed with embarrassment; Pansy had in just in time to hear her own name before all eyes and opened mouths turned to her. Their secret was no more; Pansy looked at Draco, who was glaring at her, before she dropped her eyesight to the floor.


	4. Feb 15th part four

Author's Note: I own nothing but the plot and strange dialogue, JK owns the characters and various places ECT. Also this is where I'm going to put my various Ronsy/Ransy one shots, song fics and drabbles. This one is going to a songfic using 'Feb.15th' by Bright Eyes, I do not own those lyrics and if I was half the writer Conor Oberst is these would be better. xDD Also Review and favorite is love:3

* * *

**And there, below his frozen face  
You wrote the name and that ancient date  
And you can't believe he is really gone  
When all that's left is a fucking song**

**Feb 15****th**

**Bright Eyes**

* * *

It was one thing to cheat in private in the pureblood world, but to do it in public with a no good blood traitor, well that was beyond unscrupulous. Pansy had to deal with her crumbling fate as a cheater with someone who was considered lower than herself, in the eyes of her parents, but she also had to deal with the fact she would now be sending out notes explaining there wouldn't be a Malfoy/Parkinson wedding. She looked through the dated pictures of her and Draco that they took for 'thank you' notes, the date written beautifully below their smiling faces. A date that would now mean nothing to her, her hand moved her hair out of her face when she felt the wave of guilt wash over her.

The room she was in had white walls, pictures of Blaise on holiday through his year's yes she was staying with him. Her parents kicked her out with a warmly smile as they cut all ties to her. She crumbled the picture before throwing it into the box from which all of her 'what would have been her future' reminders were held as she got up from the table. Her eyes were a bit darker around the edges, her already thinner frame seemed a bit more bony and her air was a tangled mess. Yet, she had this unwavering gut feeling that she did do the right thing, she walked into her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed as the crashing wave of guilt forced her into a restless state of loathing. Images of the fight after the party was disbanded by Draco filled her head as she laid there on belly trying to fight them off. The empty room with their pictures on the walls, Draco's rage reflecting back at her through his eyes as he yelled at her, her own voice sounding weak as tears streamed onto her cheeks, and then the inevitable words that came from his lips. "Last straw Parkinson, it's over." His voice stern, his posture stiff as she crumbled to her knees, and the sound of his footsteps as he walked away from her for the last time.

* * *

Hermione flipped through her portrait album, something she did to keep her mind busy, but now it was like some sort of mental torture she had to endure. Photos of her and Ron when they were at Hogwarts, holidays at the burrow, and from their first date filled pages as tears silent slipped past her eyelids. All of nothing was the only thing she could truly grasp out of this experience. She shuts the book with a thud and glanced around the room that she had shared with Ron for so long, his stuff gone, and hers seemed to only fill a small portion of the room. She got up from the bed and put the book back in the closet, a gentle voice came from the living room. "Mione, you home?" Ginny said as she knocked lightly on the bedroom door. Hermione wiped her face free from the salty tears, "Give a minute Gin." She said in the best stable voice she could muster.

She pulled her hand through her hair as sat in the eerily quiet room with Ginny, "How are you doing?" Ginny said breaking the awkward air that seemed to surround Hermione. She looked up from the floor as she shifted in her seat, "Ok, I mean I'm not fantastic or anything, but I'm alive," she stammered out too fast, "barely, but alive." She finished as she took the cup of tea off the coffee table, "I know it's hard Mione, but at least you know now." Ginny said with a sympathetic look. Hermione pressed the cup to her lips as she closed her eyes; she had never imagined her life would be like this. Betrayed by whom she thought was her true love, left for Pansy and now alone. She lets the warm tea flow into her mouth, the warmth filling her numb body with life. "Just so you know mum won't let him back into the house. She said it was his doing and he should suffer the consequences." Ginny said hoping to get a laugh, or some reaction out of Hermione. She only got a shrug and a faint glare from Hermione, "Look I'm here for you Mione, and so is Harry, but if you keep acting like this, I don't know how long we will be," she said flatly. Hermione pulled her cup from her lips, "I know, but I just can't seem to see the silver lining here Gin." She said as she moved forward and sat her cup back onto the table, her eyes were filling up with tears again and she quickly wiped them away.

* * *

So yeah the shortest parts of the five, also I felt the need to give Hermione's reaction to the table.

Only one more part!


	5. Feb 15th the end

Author's Note:

I own nothing but the plot and strange dialogue, JK owns the characters and various places ect. Also this is were I'm going to put my various Ronsy/Ransy one shots, song fics and drabbles. This one is going to a songfic using 'Feb.15th' by Bright Eyes, I do not own those lyrics and if I was half the writer Conor Oberst is these would be better. xDD Also Review and favorite is love3!

**I know that it's late  
But thank you for talking because I needed to  
Some things just can't wait**

**Feb. 15th**

**Bright Eyes**

The humid night sweltered as Ron sat in his lone flat, the letter sat on the table before him, and he couldn't bring himself to open it. He lightly drummed his fingers on the table as he picked up the letter with his right hand. The owl that had delivered it left several uncounted hours ago, an owl he had seen once before, but the letter itself was something new. The black envelope teased him to open it, the sliver lettering spelt out his name so finely, yet his brain told him to throw it out. He tossed the letter back-down and walked away from the table as he ran his hand through his scarlet hair. He began to argue with himself once more as he paced in the living are of the flat. With the pacing and the uncommon humid night caused his temper to rise, "Who does she think she is? Owling me, probably another letter letting me know she has moved on." He said when he walked hastily back to the table, although his procrastination was amusing to anyone who saw it was also just that. He was putting off opening a paper envelope, simply a black letter that held information, which he knew deep down, he wanted to read. Ron leaned over the letter once more his palms flat on the table as he chewed on his bottom lip.

The clock that hung seemingly on the wall signaled it was midnight by the chimes that rang out, Ron jerked his head up and looked at the object. A low growl of frustration left his lips, he knew his brother George would be over soon after he closed the shop to check on him, and of course would ask about the letter. With a smooth motion he swiped up the letter, his thumb ripped opened the top with rigorous pulls. The jagged edges revealed a white inside with a piece of pale green parchment folded to fit inside the black holder. Ron inhaled deeply before he snatched the parchment out of its black covering letting it fall to the floor as his eyes darted from left to right absorbing the information.

* * *

George wiped the line of sweat that formed on his brow as he walked up to Ron's flat with dinner in his arms. His hand quickly went back to bundle he was trying his hardest not to drop before he stopped at the door. He kicked the door lightly not wanting Ron's neighbors thinking he was breaking in, the shuffling behind the door let him know that Ron was there and awake. "Oi! Hurry up you numskull before we have to eat this off the floor!" he said with a teasing smile. The door opened slightly before he heard Ron's loud footsteps tramping back away from the door. George let out an exasperated sigh before he kicked the door fully open. "What are you doing?" he asked as he placed the food on the table while Ron walked back out of his room. George began to unpack the food containers and place them on the counter, Ron walked up to him while slipping on his jacket. His youngest brother zipped up his jacket, "Listen I have to go, so I guess you can eat here, but I have to leave." George titled his head to the side, it was rare that he was at lost for words, but to have his younger brother telling him he needs to be somewhere, and that place be unknown to him was cause for him to gape at Ron.

Before he could ask anything about Ron's destination, Little Ronnie was gone. George picked up his fork and stabbed the green vegetable that was still warm. He hadn't moved from his spot by the counter, yet his eyes searched his surroundings for something to tell him where his brother ran off to. He was about to give up his endeavor when his eye caught the black square on the floor, the shredded opening and the careless way it was left.

* * *

She leaned on the old wooden bridge as the covering of trees and bright flowers hide her, even in the darkest of the night she still was able to see the faint glow of the colors. The scent of the flowers wafted through the black night as she waited for daybreak, by then she would have her answer even if it was no answer. The dried stream bed below the old bridge was filled deathly white stones, polished of years ago of the gentle rushing water and with the stunning surrounds her mind would wonder back to the darkest depths of her mind. She shook her head to get away from the disaster her life had been only sixty days ago. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as wished for the gentle rushing of water below her feet to cool her. If she was to focus on something let it be the fact that she was burning up rather than the trap door in her mind where she held her harsh memories.

Her slender hand ran through her raven hair when she heard the boisterous crack, signaling to her that this was it, moment of truth. She stood up straight as she heard the ungraceful footsteps of Ronald Weasley making their way to her. The thud his feet made when they hit the wooden bridge sent a chill down her spine; she nervously wiped away the sweat forming just above her eyebrows. "Weasley?" she asked wanting to make sure this wasn't some sick trick being played on her. The figure that crept to her let out a huff, "Parkinson?" he said in a mocking high-pitched tone that was supposed to be her voice. A bright light showed at the end of his wand illuminating his face perfectly, "How the bloody hell are you able to see?" he asked as he stopped before her. Pansy raised an eyebrow, "Put that light out, unless you want the muggle cops to come." She said shielding her eyes a bit with her hand before turning to lean back on the bridge. Ron did as she told because even though he found it hard to see, she was right. The Richmond Park in London was a royal park, and where they were was only accessible during the day. She felt him lean on the bridge next to her, "So you wanted to talk?" he asked in a low voice. Pansy felt little next to him, like she was a twelve-year old who was asking a boy to a dance, she cleared her throat, "How are you?" her voice was weaker then she wanted it to be.

Ron shifted in his spot, "You know how I am. I sent owls before you sent yours." His reply was colder than he intended it to be. "Yeah you did," she said in almost a whisper, "But at that time I wasn't ready to talk." She added her voice feeling a bit stronger "And now?" he questioned. Pansy let the silence fall around them again before she wanted to answer, "Now I am as simple as that Weasley." Ron let out a mocking chuckle, "So tell me Parkinson why now?" he asked in a normal tone. Sure light would bring the cops, but it was too late for a patrol to walk through the garden. The dark acted like shield for her to hide behind, she knew this as she thought of an answer that would satisfy his question without making her sound desperate or crazy, "Well honestly?" she asked him unsure if he truly wanted to know the reason. Ron let out a low sigh, "Yes honestly." His tone was filled with annoyance and worry as he moved in his spot, trying to prepare himself for the worst case. He heard her inhale deeply, "I had a talk with," she paused as she fought with herself about telling him, "with someone, and that enlightened me to some understanding about myself."

Ron was more confused now then when he was in his flat debating on opening the bloody letter. "Okay, so what are those understanding Parkinson?" Pansy sighed loudly, "Boy isn't the little Weasel full of questions tonight." Even through the dark that was engulfing them she knew he was glaring at her, "I'm joking, kind of." Ron rolled his eyes even though the effect was lost into nothingness. "Well the conversation I had with this 'friend' was in all truth about you dear. Now don't get all big headed on me, but they had accused me of using some sort of love charm or potion on you." Ron couldn't help, but let out a short laugh, Pansy abruptly hit his arm and he stopped. "They only thought that because of the way you looked at me," her voice had a hint of a giggle, "but that not the important part. I was kind of knocking down ever logical reason this person could come up with when they asked one thing that caught me off guard." Pansy stopped remembering the moment exactly, "They asked me why, to them it seemed like I would never be one to break out of this little box I had placed myself in. That is when I realized why I had done what I did that night in the bar." Pansy moved closer to Ron making their arms touch as they both leaned on the railing, "To me it was something inevitable, sure it was rash and in the moment, but looking back, it was bound to happen." Her voice was soft as her words glided up to Ron's ears; he was thankful for the night because her tone caused his heart to race and surely caused his face to go pink. "I have had a crush on you since I saw you in Diagon Alley, a year before we started at Hogwarts. You were with your brothers looking through the window at some brooms; I didn't know who you were so I asked my father. He said, 'Oh, those boys are Weasleys my darling daughter. Don't ever trust them, too many kids, no money and ruining the purebloods who hold their surnames with honor by prancing around with mudbloods,' I hadn't so afraid of my father's disapproval at that point I would have said 'hi' or something. All in all, what I am trying to say is I'm sorry for everything I've done, said, ruined, and broken, I want to start fresh."

Her tale of that day made him feel angry at his younger self, he remembered seeing her too, but when he asked Fred about who she was he told her 'Parkinson's daughter, snotty little thing with a pug face. As cold and cruel as her father or at least that's what I hear. Why does little wonnie have a crush?' Ron had protested and that day forward had pushed aside his crush on her with anger or coldness. "What if I don't want to start fresh?" he asked feeling her arm against his. That small touch sent chills up his spine and flashes of her body played in his mind. "Everything we have been through was for a reason, to bring us together whether we thought we wanted it or not. And, you just want to let it go? No, that is not you Parkinson and you know it." Pansy agreed with a small smile, "Your right Weasel. If there was no drama in this, then what was it for?" Ron chuckled as he moved his arm around her shoulders, "Just so you know Pansy, guilt isn't a good look for you." Pansy let out a gasp, "Take that back Weasely! I always look good." She said before his lips crashed on hers once more.


End file.
